Digimon Appmon: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Through the power of her Lucky Charm, Ladybug and Cat Noir have allowed the heroes who took down Leviathan a chance to experience the same happiness and pleasure they have come to know, allowing not only Haru to share his love with Ai, but to allow the secret feelings Eri and Astora hold for each other. Also, a special thanks to Lichlord08 for all the help. :)
1. Astora and Eri

Over two years have passed since the devastating events of Leviathan had occurred, bringing a near end to all of humanity, but with their unyielding bonds, Haru, Gatchmon and their friends had put an end to the rogue AI's existence, allowing mankind a second chance to which the citizens of Fujimizaka had spent countless hours and money in rebuilding their town.

But not all of Leviathan's rage was all bad.

Due to Leviathan coming into existence with the Real World, it also brought the reveal that behind every single app was an Appmon, a great surprise to many, but over the last two years and through many talks, humans and Appmon learnt to live together, building a better and brighter world.

Currently, Haru, Eri, Rei, Hajime, Ai, Yujin and their Apprealized Appmon partners were all at the airport gates, waiting for the final members of their team to return.

Curious as Ai looked upon the flight bookings upon the monitor, the blonde had to ask. "So when's Astora's flight coming in?"

"He sent a message saying he left on the nine thirty and would be here by eleven." Haru said in reply as he too looked upon the monitor and saw it coming closer to the designated time, looking forward to seeing their friend after so long.

While Haru and the others had managed to stay in contact with Astora, their time was limited due to his training, with the young boy continuing his promise, both focusing on the discipline and hard work into being the successor to his family's tea ceremony traditions, while managing to post the occasional video online, displaying his continued devotion to test himself to new experiences.

Breaking from his thoughts toward Astora, Haru continued to smile as he looked upon Gatchmon and the others.

While Haru remained focused on a career in artificial intelligence, working closely alongside his grandfather, who was more than happy to spend time with his grandson and share all of his knowledge, they had allowed Gatchmon in to assist them, using his artificial body as research data and allowing all three to better understand the mechanics of an AI.

Looking at Eri, Haru felt proud of all she had accomplished over the two year gap.

Not only had Eri continued as an idol of the Appliyama 470, with the group now under the support of a new corporation, her continued dedication to see others smile as she continued to sing and make her appearance known had made her the most popular in all Fujimizaka, where she even surpassed Izumi Kagurazaka in popularity, which the raven haired woman took very well, proud at how far Eri had come from the shy girl she first met at their interview and to her successor.

With Leviathan long gone, Rei had taken a break from hacking, focusing himself on a more rewarding path in life, where Hajime suggested Rei be a chef, leading to his older brother cooking many meals, experimenting with various flavours, where Hajime and Hackmon were the first to enjoy many of the meals the expert hacker made for them.

As Ai continued to help her father with their family's bookshop, slowly learning more on managing the business, which she was expecting to take over once she finished high school, she made sure to study hard and do all she could to keep her father smiling and proud of her, her dedication and kindness causing Haru to smile at her, causing her to smile back, which left Haru blushing a little, still holding strong feelings for the blonde, especially at seeing how her body developed over the two years, presenting her as a sweet and beautiful woman.

Breaking his thoughts, Haru smiled again as he felt an arm around his shoulder, looking at the smiling face of his best friend, Yujin Ozora.

While the knowledge of Yujin being an artificial intelligence was all but destroyed and altered, a final gift from Rei and Hajame, the woman who was originally assigned to merely monitor Yujin's progress took him into her life as she swapped companies, officially adopting Yujin, for she saw him as the son she never had, taking to actually loving and caring for him, where she wanted to give him a real chance at life and to not be used as a mere tool.

Looking at Gatchmon and the other Appearilized Appmon around, all eager to see Astora, Musimon and the other Appmon the blond had befriended, Haru gave a warm smile, glad that the Appmon were free to come into the Real World and able to do as they wished, knowing that with Leviathan gone and the Virusmon all but left to happily rot in their virus filled reality, their Appmon and all those who came to the Real World tried to find jobs that best suited their own talents.

But as happy as Haru was at the past, the green haired boy remained joyful to the present as the plane supposedly containing Astora had landed, before the gates opened, allowing the passengers outside.

"Come on, guys. Hold it up high." Gatchmon said as Dokamon, Navimon, Offmon and Hackmon held up a banner above their heads, which had 'Welcome home Astora' written upon it, as well as several poor drawings of the Apptuber, Musimon and various doodles upon it, expressing just how much everyone had missed their friends.

"Higher can I hold it than you." Navimon then stated as he eyed Gatchmon, propping himself up to make his section of the banner stand out.

"Oh, yeah?" Gatchmon said back, glaring at Navimon as he stood on his toes, bringing up his own section of the banner and showing their rivalry had continued for the last two years.

But overlooking the confrontation between Gatchmon and Navimon, the group waited patiently as they watched the various passengers pass by them, before all were filled with a combination of joy and surprise as Musimon and a familiar blond haired boy came into view.

All were greatly surprised when they finally saw Astora and Musimon finally step out and into their line of sight, noticing that while Musimon looked the same, keeping up his ever upbeat attitude, there were clear changes in his partner.

With the two years that had past, not only did Astora go through a major growth spurt, Where he was just a few inches taller than Eri, but looking at his more muscular arms exposed from the black t-shirt he was wearing, it was obvious all his training and discipline had rewarded him with a greatly developed body, leaving the group somewhat speechless.

But looking at the boy, they could still see traces of the ever eager Apptuber, namely from seeing he was still wearing the same cap he wore back in their days fighting Leviathan's forces.

'That's Astora?' Eri asked herself as a light hue graced her cheeks, part of her admitting the blond had grown into quite a handsome young man, before watching as Astora gave off a big grin and approached his friends.

"Guys!" Astora called, showing just how much he had missed his friends as he walked up to the males of their group, high fiving his buddies and brimming with a lively enthusiasm, which continued as he and Musimon saw the banner.

"Check us out, Astora." Musimon said with a smile, pointing to the drawings Gatchmon and the others had done of them, causing the pair to look at the images, then each other.

"So groovy!" They called with lively voices as they both posed, holding their arms up, flexing out their thumbs, index fingers and pinkies, while holding down their middle and ring fingers, loving the simpleness, the obvious effort and care within the drawings, which made Eri sigh.

'Yep, that's Astora.' The young idol then thought, seeing the two years of training couldn't stop Astora from changing mentally, only to be proven wrong as Astora's eyes fell upon her, where a sincere smile appeared on his face as he then approached her.

"Eri, you look amazing." Astora said, taking in Eri's amazing figure, before taking her hand.

"You look as beautiful as the day we said our goodbyes." The Apptuber then commented, catching Eri completely off guard as he moved down, kissing her hand, leaving all silent and Eri blushing at what Astora had just done.

"It... it's nice to see you as well, Tora..." Eri managed to say, part of her confused to why Astora had kissed her hand, let alone why there was more of her that liked it.

"And look just as amazing, Ai." Astora then said, showing the same charm toward the other woman amongst the group as he gave her hand a kiss, only Ai giggled a little at Astora's actions.

"Why thank you, Astora. You have become quite a gentleman." The blonde said in reply, continuing to smile as she commented. "It seems your training has shown you some chievelery."

"I learnt a lot while I was away." Astora replied, grinning as he stated. "But this isn't all about me. I want to know all about what's been happening with you guys."

Looking at Ai, then at Haru, a question came to Astora's mind, which he immediately asked without a second thought.

"So are you and Haru...?" He began to say, only to be silenced as Gatchmon suddenly tackled the blond to the ground, with the search Appmon covering his mouth.

Confused at the sight, as well at the question, Ai then asked. "Are Haru and I what?"

Nervous, Haru froze up, trying to think of what to say, before Eri cut in.

"Are you excited for Astora's welcome back party." Eri said, carrying off the question into a lie, causing an endearing smile to appear on Ai's face.

"Of course I am." Ai said in reply, with a continued smile. "I just know you are going to love it."

"Just being back with you guys is Groovy." Astora said, before Musimon added. "But it's always great to be in a party's groove."

"Then let's get going." Haru said, looking forward to having Astora and Musimon back in his life, as well as their party, before heading off with Astora and his Appmon partner to the baggage claim, helping the blond locate and retrieve his packed belongings.

And with Ai away from hearing distance, Yujin moved close to Astora and Musimon, not only offering his assistance, but helped Haru as he whispered. "Astora, listen. Haru hasn't found the right time to express his feelings to Ai."

"Really?" Astora asked, before commenting. "After beating Leviathan, I'd imagine Haru could do anything."

"That's Haru for you." Yujin said in reply as he looked at his best friend, watching as Haru was with Gatchmon, with the Appmon using his searching based abilities to help locate which suitcases and luggage were most likely belongings to the Appptuber, leaving Astora silent as he thought. 'Haru, not only did you help me become a great App Driver, but you were a seriously groovy friend. I hope I can find a way to help you win Ai's heart.'

Grabbing the last bag, Astora and the others were about to head off, but reaching for the bag, Astora was left with a blush, for Eri had assisted in retrieving Astora's belongings and had accidently set her hand atop his, causing both to look at the other and blush, failing to notice their hands continued to keep contact.

"S... sorry..." Astora quickly apologized, unsure exactly why he had said sorry or why he was feeling strange all of a sudden, feelings Eri shared and caused her to act in a similar fashion to the blond.

"No... It was my fault..." Eri said, quickly picking up the bag and forcing it into Astora's hold, before turning, trying to make sure nobody saw the blush on her face.

'What's come over me? Why did I feel so warm when Astora touched my hand?' Eri questioned, shaking her head as she tried to recompose herself.

However, noticing the change in his partner's behaviour, Dokamon walked up to Eri's side and asked with a genuine worry in his voice. "Eri? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. And if you think otherwise, I'll Big Bang Punch you to the corner of the universe." Eri said back, sounding like her usual self, managing to fool the game Appmon, but not herself.

-Sometime later-

Having taken a taxi back to the Kashinoki Bookshop and making their way back into the secret section of the library they had made into their hideout during their battle against Leviathan, the group returned to the room, where Astora, Musimon and his other recently Apprealized Appmon were all amazed at all the decorations, the food, drinks and all the hard work their friends had placed in welcoming back their friends.

"So Groovy!" Astora and Musimon both called in joy, before rushing down, not only to help themselves to some of the snacks layed out, but also to take in the sights, looking at their old hideout with a feeling of nostalgia.

"It's good to be back." Musimon commented as he helped himself to a Gatch Monka snack, peeling off the foil and taking a bite, before looking around the area and adding through his chewing. "I really missed this place."

"Me too." Astora said in agreement, he too checking out their surroundings, just as he bit into a riceball, which made him light with joy.

"And I really missed this kind of chow. Back at the Arukatora Temple they didn't serve anything nearly as tasty as this." The blond told his friends, getting ahead of himself and saying with a continued smile. "Great job on the snacks, Ai. This food is great!"

At the praise, Ai smiled, but had to correct Astora's mistake, where she told him and Musimon. "Actually Rei made them."

"In fact, he prepared all the dishes." Hajime added with a proud smile as he looked at Rei, who leaned himself against the wall, not one to over praise himself, but he was glad that he was rightfully acknowledged.

Now realizing who they had to thank for the food, Astora and Musimon approached Rei, bowing before the expert hacker.

"Thank you for this well prepared banquet." Astora said with a great respect in his voice, which made Rei smile, shrug and say. "It was nothing."

"Well I have just one thing to say to that." Astora then said as he moved his head up, expressing a grin, which was shared by Musimon, before the duo shot up and moved around Rei, with Astora bringing out his smartphone, preparing to savour the moment with the raven haired boy.

"Rei's cooking skills." Astora began to say, bringing his hands up and in their signature pose. "Groovy?"

"Not Groovy?" Musimon asked back, copying Astora's movements as both brought their hands down, before raising them to their chests.

"Extra Groovy!" Both called, before Astora and Musimon each gave a big grin, holding up what food they could grab from off of the ledge of the table, before Astora used his smartphone to take a selfie, leaving Rei and the others a little stunned as to what just happened.

But seeing their friends enjoying themselves, Rei and the others got into the mood, joining Astora, Musimon and his Appmon, where they all began to eat and to tell stories of what they had been up to the last two years.

-Several hours later-

After the party began to die down, with the humans and the Appmon all having a great time, Astora and Musimon were heading back home, but they were not alone, for Haru and Gatchmon were by their sides, the green haired boy not only wanting to help Astora with his luggage, but to also spend as much time with his friend before he had to head off himself.

"That was one of the best parties I've ever been to." Astora said, resting his hands behind his head as he grinned and said. "Thank you, Haru."

"You too, Gatchmon." Musimon added, wanting to ensure all praise was given, which made Gatchmon smile and say. "It was nothing. But Haru was the one who did most of the work."

"He's a great partner and an even greater friend." The search Appmon then stated, looking at his partner with a proud smile, one that caused Haru to look down at Gatchmon and smile back.

Nodding to Gatchmon's words, Astora and Musimon were about to also share some praise toward the protagonist, but were suddenly silenced as the four saw a red light luminate within the sky.

Curious as to what the phenomenon was, looking as if the sky was being cast open above them, Haru asked. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure. But it'll look great as a screensaver." Astora said in reply, where he and Musimon posed in front of the rift and took a selfie, holding Haru and Gatchmon close so they too could be part of the picture.

After managing to take a snapshot with his smartphone, further confusion fell amongst the group as something began to fall from the light, instinctively causing Haru to hold out their arms, where surprise filled him, Astora, Gatchmon and Musimon to see that from the unknown void came a backpack.

"Ok... what is this?" Astora asked in confusion.

"Search confirms that it is a backpack." Gatchmon said, bringing down his magnifying glass and obtaining all the information he could upon the item, before bringing his magnifying glass back up and informing the others. "But its origins are completely unknown."

-Several minutes earlier-

Back within the reality where Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir were the heroes of Paris, the heroic duo were a top the eiffel tower, where the cat themed hero had the Hypno Zapper stored in his backpack, his arms crossed and a smile on his face as he watched his beloved Ladybug ready herself for her signature superpower.

"Lucky Charm!" She announced, swinging her yoyo upward, using its power of creation to call upon a red and black spotted cannon, a device that looked as though it could tear through space and time itself.

And at seeing the device now in Ladybug's hold, Cat Noir grinned.

"See? I told you you could do it, milady." He said with confidence in his beloved as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, causing the blue haired girl to smile and nod.

"Yeah..." Ladybug replied with a pant, looking at the blond hero and adding. "And it only took twenty tries."

"But to know that this will be used to help others like us find love, it is worth it." The heroine of Paris then said as she slowly slipped from Cat Noir's welcoming embrace, gave herself a little distance as she prepared to try out her new device.

Pulling the trigger, it caused a gigantic stream of red energy to shoot from the top of the eiffel tower, creating a rift between the reality of Ladybug and Cat Noir, where the pair looked at one another and nodded, before the cat themed hero took the backpack off of his shoulders, readied himself and threw the backpack as high and as hard as he could, where the effects of the rift dragged the backpack within itself, quickly closing afterward, leaving the hero and heroine of Paris in silent wonder.

"Do you think that the Hypno Zapper will find others like us?" Cat Noir asked with some curiousness in his tone, before smiling as he felt Marinette wrap herself around his left arm, turned his head and replied with a caring and heartfelt tone. "I am certain of it, my beloved Master.

Moving in, Adrien's first love then engaged min in a deep kiss, one Cat Noir was more than happy to return, leaving the pair remaining in their embrace for the next few minutes, before Ladybug parted from the kiss and smiled.

"Come on, Master. I am sure Kagami, Chloe and Alix are getting lonely without their big brave superhero to look after them." Ladybug said playfully, which made Cat Noir grin, set his hand around the heroine's waist and said with a slyness in his reply. "Then lead the way, milady."

-Back with Haru, Astora and their buddies-

Remaining curious to the backpack and its origins, Musimon took it in his ear-like hands, giving it a little shake as he said. "I wonder what's inside."

"Only one way to find out." Astora said in reply, which caused Musimon to nod, turn the backpack upside down, before the music Appmon grabbed at the zipper with his right hand and pulled the zipper down, along the backpack, where its contents fell upon the ground, which included four pieces of paper, each tied up with a black ribbon, a disc in a protective casing that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on the disc, as well as a following sentence that read in another's handwriting 'Or any other hero'.

But what left the four puzzled the most was the contraption that came with the other items, which looked like a weapon of sorts, but from its design, it could easily be a mere child's toy.

Picking up one of the scrolls, Musimon asked. "What's the deal with all this stuff?"

"I am unsure, but the information we need must lie within these." Gatchmon reasoned in reply, picking up one of the scrolls and began to read through it, leaving the search Appmon astonished to what they had come across.

At the expression that graced Gatchmon's face, Haru questioned. "What's wrong, Gatchmon?"

"According to the notes left upon this, that device is known as the Hypno Zapper." Gatchmon replied, pointing to the ray gun-like device, before telling Haru. "And from what I gathered, that device can manipulate the minds of others."

From what Gatchmon had just said, it astonished Haru, Astora and Musimon, to know that such a device could exist, causing Musimon to carefully pick up the Hypno Zapper, look at his friends and ask. "Do you really think this thing can hypnotize others?"

"I have studied the facts, carefully analyzed each note and found they were written with a careful and steady hand." Gatchmon said in reply. "There's no doubt in my mind that this Hypno Zapper thing can entrance others."

With Musimon's question answered, Astora had to ask. "But why would somebody make such a thing?"

"According to the notes I read, the original user of the Hypno Zapper came into contact with the device to make their life better, a reward of sorts after all the good they had done for their world, which lead to the others ensuring that this device continued to pass from reality to reality, to come across somebody deemed worthy of being a hero and to essentially act as a reward for their good deeds." Gatchmon said in reply as he picked up another of the scroll, handing it to Haru and offered. "See for yourself."

Taking the scroll into his possession, Haru undid the black ribbon around it, unfurled the piece of paper, before Astora and Musimon moved around Haru, where all three read the last message upon the paper/line of heroes.

To those reading this, I guarantee that the Hypno Zapper is nothing but a continued gift. For ages, I was in love with my partner as we fought against the evils of Paris. We hid behind masks and kept our identities and our love a secret, even from each other, but the Hypno Zapper allowed us to take off our masks. Whether it was as Adiren and Marinette or as Cat Noir and Miraculous Ladybug, we are better for this experience.

-Adrien Agreste.

Finished reading the note, Haru, Astora, Gatchmon and Musimon looked at one another, unsure of what to make on their situation, before Musimon asked. "So what do we do with this?"

Looking at the Hypno Zapper and then at Haru, Astora smiled as he knew the perfect answer, before taking the device from out of Musimon's hold and offering it to Haru as he said. "I think you should have this. I know that out of all of our friends, you'll be the most responsible one to use it."

"Not to mention the Hypno Zapper was created to be used by heroes, and that was the very question you were presented with that lead you to becoming Gatchmon's partner and an App Driver." Musimon added, agreeing with Astora's decision.

Offering the Hypno Zapper to Haru, the green haired boy extended his hand, only to smile as he pushed the device away and against Astora's body, confusing the Apptuber and the Appmon.

"I appreciate the offer, but I am happy with my life the way it is, Hypno Zapper or not." Haru said, his smile remaining as he looked up his friends and added. "And remember, we are a team, we defeated Leviathan together, so we should speak withYujin and the others before we make any real decisions."

"Whatever you wish." Astora said in reply as he took back the Hypno Zapper, placed it back in the backpack, along with the disc and the scrolls, where he was about to part ways with Haru and head off home.

But before leaving, a grin appeared on Astora's face as he told his friend. "But if you change your mind, it's all yours'."

.

.

.

Finally returning back to his family's compound, Astora gave off a big grin, quickly rushing to his bedroom, where he set down his belongings, lay on his bed and sighed.

"It's great to be home." He said, smiling as Musimon copied in his actions and he too spread himself on the bed, sighing contently.

"Too true." Musimon replied in a more relaxed voice, knowing they would have to unpack eventually, but it was just nice to kick back for the time being.

However, while Musimon remained on the bed, his arms all spread out, he felt the weight of the bed shift, causing him to look over and saw Astora rummaging through one of his bags, before pulling out a laptop.

Watching as his partner set the laptop on his lap, Musimon asked. "What are we watching?"

"I was curious as to what we could learn from this." Astora said in reply, bringing up the red disc that came with the Hypno Zapper, where he twirled it around his index finger, before sliding the disc in the side of his laptop, leaving the Apptuber and his partner waiting for a moment for his laptop to register the information of the disc before playing.

Focusing on the screen, the disc began to play, revealing a young man with brown hair and a big smile across his face, who looked around the age of sixteen, leaving Astora and Musimon wondering who this person was, wondering if he was the creator of the Hypno Zapper or one of the heroes who gained it along the way.

"Hey, Yusei. Long time no see?" The brunette asked, keeping up his grin as he said. "If you are watching this then you have the Hypno Zapper in your possession and I know it's hard to believe that something that looks like it came from a cereal box can hypnotize people, but believe me, it can and it made my life so much sweeter."

"Allow me to show you." The teen then offered as he snapped his fingers, leaving Astora and Musimon with stunned expressions as a pair of beautiful women came upon the screen.

The first had blond hair, light brown eyes and wearing only a red coloured bra, with matching red panties and red collar around her neck with a golden medallion, with the letters 'GX' engraved on it, while her companion had violet-blue hair, she was dressed in a skimpy black maid outfit, complete with white silk gloves that went halfway up her arms and a pair of white stockings that went halfway up her thighs and a black collar around her neck, where each sat on the left and right side of the teen's lap, before they engaged in a passionate three-way kiss, the sight of which continued to leave Astora and Musimon in awe, while the Apptuber felt his hormones getting the better of him at seeing the girls making out.

After the trio broke from the kiss, the brunette said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Yusei. Where are my manners? This is Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan two out of five of my lovers. Thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it helped bring out the feelings I had for each of them and the feelings they had for me. They all love me and I love them."

"Before Jaden used the Hypno Zapper on me I was quite the jealous type, but now I see there is enough Jaden for all of us to love." The younger of the women, now known as Blair then said in a loving tone, revealing the identity of the young man, just before Alexis stated in her own loving tone. "Blair is right. It's a wonderful feeling knowing I belong to Jaden and I've never been happier."

"As you can see the Hypno Zapper was meant to be used for heroes, like us and it made my life and the lives of the women I love so much sweeter and I bet it does the same for you. Hope to see you again some time, Yusei. Catch ya later." Jaden said, before the clip ended, leaving Astora and Musimon silent and not completely sure on how to react to what they had seen.

But before either could react, another clip played shortly after, Jaden Yuki's video, where the scenery changed to the interior of a spaceship, where a small robot was in the centre of the monitor, holding the Hypno Zapper.

"Greetings, my serial number 85429671, but you can call me name is Clank. And if you are watching this that means you are the hero of your galaxy and are worthy to use its power to its full potential, just as my friend Ratchet did." The robot, now identified as '85429671' or 'Clank' said, before he turned the camera around, in which a tall, shirtless, orange coloured cat-like creature, who was working on what looked like some kind of futuristic weapon, which caused Astora and Musimon to look at one another and grin.

"Real life robots. Groovy?" Astora asked, looking at Musimon as he smiled and began their trademark pose.

"Alien cat creatures. Not Groovy?" Musimon followed up, drawing his hands down with Astora, before both brought them up and announced. "Out of this world groovy!"

"Hey, Clank." Ratchet said happily, catching Astora and Musimon's attention as they refocused on what the duo had to say.

"So Ratchet what are you working on?" Clank questioned curiously. "I'm just modifying my Rift Ripper." Ratchet replied, before he went on in a more proud tone. "Once I make the final adjustments, this baby will be able to send the Hypno Zapper from our galaxy to yours'."

"Excellent work, Ratchet. Your skills in mechanics never cease to amaze me." Clank told Ratchet proudly, continuing to amaze the Apptuber and his partner, to know that not only were there alien beings beyond their reality, but such impressive devices to come with them.

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet replied, before the mechanic stood up, picked up the Rift Ripper and stated. "Well, I can see you're working on your Hypno Zapper language tutorial. So I'll take my leave, so I won't disturb you."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Clank replied, as Ratchet left the room, in which Clank then turned the camera back to himself. "Now then, the Hypno Zapper has many functions, but through each of my step, you'll soon understand every single function this device is capable of. I suggest you get something to write on and write with if you haven't the best memory. And feel free to pause or rewind anytime." Clank stated, before he turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper and said. "Alright, let's begin..."

Focusing on the screen, with Musimon prepared to use his Playlist ability to store the information in his head, should anything go awry if the Hypno Zapper was ever used, there was a small knock at the door to Astora's bedroom, causing him to pause the video and ask. "Who is it?"

"Astora, it's me." Eri's familiar voice replied beyond the room, causing the blond to set his laptop down, move from his bed and to the door, where he opened it up to see the pink haired idol carrying a small suitcase.

"You left this back at the party." Eri said, causing Astora to smile and take the luggage into his possession.

"Thank you, Eri." Astora said, setting the bag aside, before noticing Eri was a Dokamon short, where he then asked. "So where's Dokamon?"

"He headed back to my place." Eri replied, a smile appearing on her face as she added. "After everything he ate at the party, he said that he wanted to work off all that weight and continue to be the best Appmon he could for me."

Continuing to chat, Eri then had to ask. "So where are your parents? When I arrived, I found nobody home but you guys."

"My father went back to England with Jenny to visit her mother." Astora replied, where Musimon added with a smile. "So we have the place all to ourselves."

From Astora's reply, a grin appeared on Eri's face, anticipating a guess on what the pair would be up to, where she asked. "Then I take it you two will be Apptubing like crazy?"

However, Astora smiled back and shook his head.

"My parents might have left me, but I will still follow my responsibilities." He said in reply, earning an agreeing nod from Musimon, continuing to surprise Eri at seeing a more mature side to the blond.

Having returned Astora's belongs back to him, Eri was about to say her goodbyes and leave, but stopped as she noticed the paused image displayed on Astora's laptop, piquing her curiosity as she commented. "Responsibilities, eh? It looks more like you two are focused on your Apptubing."

"So what exactly are you working on?" Eri then asked.

"This isn't actually one of my videos, but a clip Haru and I came across when we were heading back." Astora replied, before telling Eri everything that had happened, explaining about the Hypno Zapper, its unknown origins and how it was seemingly created for the heroic types.

But even with all they had been through in the past, fighting infected Appmon, going into the Deep Web and even confronting the physical manifestation of Leviathan, there was some doubt within Eri, where she then crossed her arms, a grin appearing on her face as she asked. "Do you really think another universe would just give you a mind control device as some kind of reward for your good deeds?"

"But it's the truth." Musimon stated, rummaging through the backpack and pulling out the device, before telling Eri. "And Astora did offer it to Haru, but he declined. Saying we could have it until he could figure out what to do with it."

From what Musimon said, a sly smile appeared on Eri's face as she took notice of the Hypno Zapper, which lay on Astora's desk, taking it into her possession and aiming it around, alternating between Astora and Musimon.

Concerned, not only for himself, but also for Eri and Musimon, the Apptuber then said. "C'mon, Eri. Knock it off. You have no idea what that thing can do."

"But you told me Haru said we should all get a say in what we want to do with it, and I want to give it a test." Eri replied, using Astora's words against him as she continued to toy around with the device.

Smiling at the nervous expressions Astora and Musimon were giving, inside of her mind, Eri was just fooling around, having no intent on using the device, even if she believed it could work.

However, when Astora tried to make a move, calling her name loudly and lunging at her, the pink haired girl flinched, unintentionally pulling the trigger of the device, where a multi-coloured beam of energy was released, striking Astora and causing him to back away from the young idol.

From Astora's outburst and now seeing him seemingly calm, Eri sighed.

"Ok. Ok. You can have it back. Geez, I was just having a little fun." She told the blond, holding out the Hypno Zapper, but found Astora just remained standing in place, his arms by his side as he stood at attention, confusing Eri, while Musimon was filled with worry.

"Hello? Earth to Astora? Groovy? Not Groovy?" Eri then asked, giving the blond several light taps on the head, but found he remained unresponsive, which began to scare her a little, before she said. "C'mon, Astora. Say something."

Registering Eri's voice, Astora spoke, giving a question in reply, where he asked in a vacant tone. "What do you command of me, Mistress Eri...?"

With Astora's question, Eri was now in shock and panic.

"Mistress!?" She let out, before looking at the Hypno Zapper and saying to Musimon. "This thing actually works!?"

"That's what we were trying to tell you." Musimon said in reply, looking at Astora with a continued worry, not liking the sight of his partner set in a trance-like state, which he expressed as he set his hands down and added. "So not Groovy."

Feeling an instant regret at what she had done, Eri set her hands on Astora's shoulders, shaking him a little as she begged. "C'mon, Astora. Snap out of it! I order you to wake up or else I'll Big Bang punch the hypnosis right out of you!"

But even with her command, Astora remained in place, staring at Eri with distant eyes.

Continuing to panic, Eri looked at the Hypno Zapper, where she began to fidget with the dials.

"If this thing can hypnotize, then it should de-hypnotize." The young idol thought aloud, before giving off a frustrated groan at the mysterious symbols and letters that appeared upon the Hypno Zapper.

"If I can't find an instruction manual to how this thing works, I'll Big Bang Punch it to bits!" Eri said as she continued to go through the functions, continuing to circle for anything that could be a 'reverse', 'undo' or 'release' button and get Astora back to normal.

Coming to a stop, Eri held up the Hypno Zapper back at Astora.

"Here goes something." She said, not too sure what was going to happen once she pulled the trigger, but she believed it couldn't be worse than the current situation.

"Eri, we do have this vid to give us some guidance." Musimon informed, but found Eri just dismiss him as she pulled the trigger again, releasing another wave of multi-coloured energy at Astora, where she and Musimon watched as the light faded and life seemed to return to Astora's eyes.

Blinking a few times, a smile appeared on Astora's face, causing Musimon to smile back, seeing his partner seemingly alright, while Eri suddenly wrapped her arms around Astora, surprising the blond and his Appmon at Eri's actions, before she said with regret in her voice. "Astora, I'm so sorry. I was just fooling around. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's ok. I know someone as wonderful you wouldn't do anything to harm me." Astora replied in an understanding and caring voice, gently taking the Hypno Zapper out of Eri's grasp.

"But I have something to show you." Astora then said, taking a seat back on his bed, beside Musimon, where he picked up his laptop, set it on his legs and rewound to the previous video, smiling as he got half way through the vid, before pausing it.

"Check this out." The Apptuber offered, patting a spot beside him on the bed, offering Eri a spot to sit, where she felt compelled to do so.

Taking her seat beside Astora, the blonde resumed to play the video, where Eri was a little confused as the sight of a young man with a big grin on his face came onto the screen.

"Hey, Yusei. Long time no see?" Jaden asked, before repeating. "If you are watching this then you have the Hypno Zapper in your possession and I know it's hard to believe that something that looks like it came from a cereal box can hypnotize people, but believe me, it can and it made my life so much sweeter."

"Allow me to show you." Jaden then offered as he snapped his fingers, where Astora gave off a grin of his own, while Musimon was a little puzzled to why they were rewatching the vid.

However, Eri was left stunned when she saw a blonde haired girl and a violet-blue haired girl not only come upon the screen, but watched as they sat in the brunette's lap and engaged in a three-way kiss.

Blushing at seeing the girls, not only in their underwear, but them actually kissing, Eri looked at Astora with confusion, where she had to ask. "Why did you show me that?"

"Because you helped open my eyes. I now know what the other heroes felt when they embraced the Hypno Zapper's power." Astora replied as a grin slowly appeared on his face, bringing up the Hypno Zapper and saying. "And now I want to share that gift with you."

Taking a moment, looking at the screen, which was paused on the two girls kissing, then at the Hypno Zapper, a great panic overcame Eri as she realized what was going on inside of Astora's head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to go." She said nervously, managing to pull herself to her feet, keeping her hands above as she began to slowly back away. "I'm sure Dokamon needs me, so I'll see you later."

"It's ok, Eri. It doesn't hurt." Astora then said, getting up from the bed himself, grinning as he eyed Eri's form and told her. "And I know you'll make a super Groovy slavegirl."

Freaking out at what she had done to Astora, Eri frantically shook at the doorknob, her fears continuing to keep her stumbling and unable to escape, which increased as she saw the room fill with light again, turning slowly to see Musimon standing by Astora's side, his eyes empty and his body standing at attention.

"Astora, stay away!" Eri screamed, backing herself against the door, fear consuming her as Astora moved closer and closer, where he then drew up the Hypno Zapper, aiming it at the young idol, giving her no time to react as he then pulled the trigger, releasing a line of multi-coloured energy, hitting Eri and causing her body to slump, her eyes to dull and empty as all thought, emotion and freewill left her mind.

With Eri under his command, Astora smiled.

"Musimon, can you please give us some time alone?" Astora asked, before taking Eri's hand, guiding her to his bed and saying with a grin. "If I am right, then I'm sure we'll need my room for the next few hours."

"As you command, Master..." Musimon mindlessly replied, opening the door and exiting, leaving Astora and the entranced form of Eri all alone.

With Eri sitting beside him, Astora gave the young idol's body a quick look over, where he started as he gazed at Eri's face, seeing that past the monotone expression she had, she looked just as beautiful as ever.

But being a teenager, Astora allowed his hormones to get the better of him as his eyes wandered down to Eri's chest, taking in the D-cup sized breasts that were hiding behind her top for a moment, before going lower, seeing her smooth stomach once she saw her top ending just above it and ending at her slender legs.

However, managing to focus again, Astora turned to be face to face with Eri, her blank eyes staring into his as he began to speak.

"Ok, listen carefully Eri, I have a couple of questions I want to ask, and you will answer as best you can. Do you understand?" The Apptuber asked, earning a small nod from Eri, before she replied with a continued distance in her voice. "Yes, Master... I will answer your questions..."

Smiling at Eri's compliance, Astora then asked his questions, starting off as he said. "Eri, when you saw me back at the airport, what were you feeling?"

"I felt so glad to see you... I had missed you so much since you left..." Eri replied, where Astora noticed a light hue appear on the entranced idol's cheeks, diverting his questions to more intimate ones.

"Do you like me?" Astora asked, which made Eri nod again and say. "Of course I do, Master... I admit you annoyed me when we first met, but I came to see you as a great friend..."

"I mean do you find me attractive, do you desire me?" Astora let out, part of him actually worried to hear the answer.

But when Eri nodded, the Apptuber was left stunned, still registering Eri's reply, before a great joy filled him, where he rose to his feet, posed his hands and all but yelled. "So super Groovy!"

Calming down, Astora took his seat beside Eri, feeling comfortable to rest his hand on her thigh as he asked. "And what do you find attractive about me?"

"Looking at you, I can see how your two year training has changed you... You have such a great looking body now... and you seem so charming, but at the same time, I can still see the same determined boy that I cared for so much... The same cute boy that won my heart... I love you, Master..." Eri said in reply, where Astora picked up on the honesty and small display of emotion through Eri's entranced form, which continued to not only keep brightening his day, but he could feel his heart continuing to race, desiring Eri more than anything in the world.

Now knowing that Eri shared the same feelings toward him, Astora turned the Hypno Zapper back at Eri, circling through the modes, which he could now read as if they were English due to his exposure to the device, before stopping as he came across 'The Complete Love Slave' program.

Ready to pull the trigger, Astora had to know.

"Eri, do you want to be mine, not just be my girlfriend, but my slave?" He asked, not wanting to force Eri into a life of servitude, but got a surprising answer as Eri moved her head forward, giving the blond a small, but loving kiss.

"Yes, Master... I want to be yours'..." Eri answered, continuing to surprise Astora at her reactions, before smiling at his soon-to-be slave, moved in and engaged her in a kiss of his own, moaning in Eri's mouth as he felt her instinctively kiss him back, before pulling the trigger of the Hypno Zapper, where the shine in Eri's eyes returned and caused her to act to the situation, kissing her new Master back.

Continuing to kiss for a few more minutes, the pair then parted lips, looking at each other with a loving smile.

"You know, I have to admit that was the first time I actually kissed a girl." Astora told Eri as he set the Hypno Zapper on the desk close to his bed, his words causing Eri to smile and say. "You are a great kisser, my Master."

-Upcoming Lemon-

"But I am sure you can do so much more than kissing to make me feel good." The pink haired idol then said, her tone containing a lustful purr within it as she grabbed Astora's right hand and pressed it against her chest, encouragingly rubbing it around her left breast, continuing to leave Astora blushing.

Continuing to guide her Master's hand along her body, Eri smiled at the blush on the blond's face, which she found quite cute, but she understood perfectly what the Apptuber was feeling.

"It's alright, Master. This is also my first time." Eri soothed, before taking Astora's hand off of her chest, stood up and gave herself some distance between herself and her Master, keeping her smile as she began to run her hands along her body.

"So just relax while I get things started." The pink haired girl offered as she undid the tie around her neck, tossing it aside, before slowly unbuttoning her white top, running her hands along each button and allowing her Master to see more and more of her body.

Stopping as she undid the last button, leaving her shirt open and showing off her tone stomach, as well as the black silk bra she was wearing, Eri smiled as she looked at Astora and commented. "It seems that you are enjoying this."

Confused at first, Eri's eyes moved down for a moment, which caused Astora to follow, before blushing deeply to see the bulge forming in his pants.

Blushing at his body's reaction to seeing Eri stripping, Astora quickly tried to cover his crotch with his hands, but stopped as Eri spoke up and said with an assuring voice. "It's alright, Master. I am glad my body is to your liking."

Watching as Astora calmed down and set his hands on the bed, Eri gave a cute smile as she continued her small strip dance, where she discarded her top, letting it drop to the floor, before giving a wink to her Master as she turned around and bent over, showing off her heart shaped butt and slipped out of her shorts, leaving the idol in just her bra and matching black panties, the sight leaving Astora transfixed upon his slave.

Turning back to face Astora, seeing him just staring at her, Eri smiled.

"So, Astora, how do I look?" She then asked, resting her hands behind her head, jutting her chest out to give her new Master a better sight of her breasts.

"Sexy?" Astora began to say, bringing his hands up and in their signature pose.

"Very sexy?" Eri continued as she approached and climbed onto the bed, on top of Astora, pressing her near naked form close to his chest.

"Amazingly sexy!" Astora called, which made Eri smile, her heart warming at her Master's praise and his enthusiastic attitude, before giving into her own desires as she kissed her Master deeply.

Keeping her lips against his, occasionally breaking to kiss around his neck and keep Astora aroused, Eri decided to get her Master in the mood himself as her hands began to roam over his body, leaving her moaning at the feel of his muscles through his t-shirt, but kept focus as she managed to slip it off of him and throw it to the floor.

"Oh, Master. You have such a great body." Eri commented, before purring as she looked at Astora's rising bulge. "It makes me look forward to what you are packing beneath."

Sliding her hands on the sides of Astora's pants, Eri pulled them down, along with the orange boxers the blond was wearing, leaving him lying naked underneath Eri, who blushed deeply at the sight, not only at seeing her Master completely naked, but also at the eight-inch cock he had, which was just throbbing for attention.

"Oh, Master..." Eri purred, licking her lips at the sight, surprised at how big her Master's member had gotten, before she slid herself down, moving her head closely to Astora's manhood, where she offered in a continued seduction. "Allow me to make you feel better."

Understanding what Eri had in mind, knowing she was going to pleasure him orally, Astora was about to speak up, to ask if Eri was really alright with what she was going to do.

But before a single word could leave Astora's lips, a loud groan came out when he felt Eri slowly run her tongue along the tip of his member, continuing to lick as she looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Just relax, my Master. I promise this will feel really good." Eri said with a loving smile, before opening her mouth and pressing her head forward, taking the tip of Astora's member within, sucking on the blond's cock with vigor and enthusiasm.

From the feel of Eri's wet mouth moving along his member, Astora groaned loudly, his hands gripping his bedsheets as he commented. "You... you were right, Eri... This feels great..."

At her Master praising her, Eri smiled around the cock filling her mouth, before pushing herself a little further, managing to get a few inches in her mouth, continuing to provide pleasure to her Master.

But at the same time she was pleasuring him, Eri began to moan, feeling her pussy getting wet, where a damp patch began to form on the front of her panties.

Allowing her head to moveup and down his length, Astora continued to groan, pleasure filling him, before he suddenly called. "Eri... Eri... as much as I'm enjoying this, I don't want you to feel left out..."

"How can I make you feel good...?" He then asked, not wanting to seem selfish in the pleasure, which caused Eri to take her mouth off of Astora's cock and smile.

"You can make me feel good by licking here." Eri replied with an enticing smile as she slid off her panties and threw them to the side of the room, allowing her Master to take in the sight of her womanhood, noticing the pink pubic hair just above her vagina, where his cock twitched at seeing one for the first time, before Eri then repositioned herself, resting her body so she was lying on top of Astora, her pussy hovering above his face, while she was looking down at his member, running her index finger along it playfully.

Getting back in her actions, Eri took Astora's member back in her mouth, her tongue running along the tip and lapping away the pre-cum as she resumed her pleasure, before moaning as she felt Astora give it his all in satisfying her, where he immediately plunged his tongue inside of her, lashing at her folds.

"Oh, Master...!" Eri let out, unable to help herself but to praise Astora. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

Grinning at Eri's words, Astora continued to pleasure his slave, not only keeping his hands firmly on Eri's ass as he drove his tongue deeper inside of her, but acting on her moaning, getting a sense of pleasure from Eri's satisfaction, his hand graced along her form, slid his right under the idol's body, moving up and to her breasts, where he slid his hand under her bra and began to rub at her right breast.

Remaining in their respective positions for another half hour, Eri continued to suck on Astora's member, managing to get most of the blond's cock in her mouth, while Astora continued licking at Eri's pussy, listening carefully to her moans as an indicator of where the more sensitive spots were and where he could give her the most pleasure.

But with it being their first time with any sexual experiences, the pair could feel they were coming closer to their climaxes, causing the pair to moan and groan at the pleasure building up within them.

Continuing to make love for as long as possible, Astora and Eri both felt they were no longer able to contain their pleasure, causing both to give out loud cries as they had their climaxes simultaneously, where both let out their calls of pleasure as they came, both releasing their sexual fluids into the other's mouth, with Astora somewhat surprised to find himself licking away at Eri's essence, not minding it filling his mouth.

And while Astora kept his face close to her lower lips, licking the last of her cum, Eri kept her Master's cock in her mouth, keeping it inside until she was sure he was finished with his first orgasm.

Taking a few minutes and with their climaxes over, Astora remained on his back, taking a moment to recover his breath, while Eri turned herself around, hovering over her Master with a desiring expression.

"I saw you checking these out before and I was wondering if you wanted a closer look?" Eri offered as she cupped her breasts playfully, smiling as she felt Astora's cock twitch and brush against her leg, before she then unclipped her bra and threw it away, allowing Astora to gaze upon her nipples, seeing they had gotten hard from the previous pleasure.

And at seeing Eri now completely naked, the young idol's nipples were not the only hard things in the room.

Feeling his desire for Eri then return, Astora sat up as he set his hands around Eri's body, moved over to her chest and began to run his tongue along Eri's left breast, not only filling Eri with pleasure, but it caused her to act on her need for Astora, where she then moved her body forward, moaning as she felt Astora's manhood brush against her lower lips, earning a longing sigh from the young idol.

However, while a wave of pleasure and excitement fell upon Astora as well, with it being their first time, Astora stopped in his actions, where he looked at Eri with care and asked with a matching serious tone. "Eri, are... are you sure you want to do this?"

Looking back at Astora, seeing the care on her Master's face, Eri smiled.

"Master, it's sweet of you to look out for me, but I really want this. I want you." Eri said in a heartfelt tone, before adding with a confident smile. "And if I can handle Leviathan, I can handle anything."

Moving down and engaging Astora in a deep kiss, Eri continued to push her relationship with her Master, moaning as she felt Astora's member against her pussy, where she then thrust her body forward and let out a loud cry, both of pleasure and of pain, where the blond looked upon Eri and could see her holding back her tears.

Putting the wellbeing of his slave before himself, Astora offered with a soothing tone. "Eri, if it's too much, we can stop."

"No..." Eri moaned, shaking her head as she then told Astora, continuing to try and persuade him to continue. "This is normal... I just have to get used to having you inside me..."

Nodding in reply, Astora kept his hands on Eri's legs, trying to ease her during their first time, where the Apptuber then slowly moved himself up, coming face to face with Eri and gently kissing away her tears.

"Just relax, I'm here for you, my beautiful idol." Astora said with a soothing voice, continuing to leave Eri smiling, happy that she had such a caring Master to look after her from now on.

And after a few more minutes of remaining on top of Astora, Eri felt her pain fade, feeling it replaced with desire and need, where she looked down at the Apptuber, smiled and said. "Master... I'm ready."

From Eri's words, but more at the assuring smile on her face, Astora nodded, excitement filling him as he prepared to finally make love with his pink haired slave.

"Now just relax and get ready, my Master." Eri said, moving her hips down and moaning as she felt all eight-inches of Astora's fill her pussy, giving her more pleasure than she had ever imagined.

"Master... it feels... it feels so good...!" Eri moaned loudly as she set her hands on Astora's chest, supporting herself as she continued to move her body up and down the Apptuber's cock, impaling herself on his member and feeling nothing but pleasure.

"I know what you mean..." Astora groaned in reply, grinning as he commented. "Eri, your pussy is so tight... You are just so amazing...!"

Continuing to thrust in and out of Eri as he set his hands on her upper body, guiding her up and down his member, the pair of Master and slave felt nothing but absolute pleasure as they continued in their lovemaking, where Astora only added to Eri's pleasure as he moved his right hand back up to her body, sensually rubbing at her breasts.

"Eri... I... I love you... I love you so much..." Astora then said through his groans, before he set his hand behind Eri's head and claimed her lips in another passionate kiss, one she was more than eager to return.

"And I love you, my Master... I love you with all my heart... And I... I won't stop anytime soon... I will give our love a Big Bang Punch to... to make sure it keeps going forever..." Eri moaned in reply, parting from the kiss and looking at her man with nothing but love in her eyes, similar feelings filling Astora as he gazed back at his slavegirl.

Remaining in their positions, Astora and Eri continued to make love for another hour, sweat dripped down their bodies as they moved to a sitting position together, holding each other close and not wanting their moment of pure bliss to end.

But both knew that sooner or later their bodies would reach their limits.

Continuing for as long as they could, Astora and Eri held each other close, continuing to move their bodies together, but found that their biological desires then got the better of them as they felt they could no longer contain their excitement.

"Master!" Eri all but screamed, holding Astora close to her as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all over his member and upon the sheets beneath their legs.

"Eri!" Astora called roughly the same time Eri had cum, groaning as he had his release, filling his idol slave with his cum, which left the pair panting, before giving in for their need to rest, where the blond fell back onto the bed, with Eri quickly following, panting as she lay on the Apptuber's chest.

With their orgams over, Astora and Eri lay together in his bed, sweat dripping down their bodies, where the blond held Eri close to his chest, wrapping his arms around Eri and looking at her with a loving smile.

"Master... you were right... Accepting the Hypno Zapper's power does feel wonderful..." Eri commented, tracing her fingers along her Master's chest, where she added with a warm and submissive tone. "But not as wonderful as being yours'..."

"I'm glad you finally see that now." Astora replied with a smile, moving down and planting a loving kiss upon Eri's lips.

However, as much as Astora was enjoying the time with the young idol, parting from her lips and looking out the window, Astora saw that night had fallen upon Fujizuma in the midst of their lovemaking.

And with the night now blanketing the city, Astora gave off a grin as an idea formed in his head, before he turned to face Eri and asked. "What do you say we go over to Haru's and give the protagonist his 'reward'?"

"So Groovy, my Master." Eri replied, grinning back as she copied her Master's pose, causing Astora to smile at Eri's cute actions and for what was to become of Haru and Ai.

-Sometime later: End Lemon-

Arriving at the front of the Shinkai residence, Astora and Eri both grinned as they prepared their plan to help Haru win Ai's heart.

Drawing his App Drive Duo from the backpack that the Hypno Zapper arrived in, Astora summoned Musimon, who remained under the effects of the hypnosis he was placed under compelled to do whatever Astora commanded without thought or question.

"Musimon, think you can show your sweet skills and get this door to unlock?" Astora asked, which caused Musimon to give a small nod in reply.

"As you command, Master..." Musimon said with a continued distance in his voice as he moved closer to the front door, drew out his conductor rod and slid it in the lock, carefully listening as he moved the metal stick around, hearing the gears within the lock slowly clicking, before one louder click was heard and the door creaked open, causing Astora to smile.

"So Groovy!" The Apptuber called, praising his entranced partner at his set of skills, before he was suddenly silenced as Eri set her arms around her Master's neck and her lips upon his.

"Easy, Master. I know this is all exciting, but we have to be a little more quiet." Eri whispered as she broke the kiss, but kept her arms around Astora, staying close to him as she gave off a sly smile asked. "We don't want Haru or Gatchmon to wake up and spoil our fun, don't we?"

From Eri's question, Astora responded with a smile of his own, followed by nodding and giving Eri a kiss back, before sliding from out her embrace, slowly opening the door to the Shinkai residence and allowing her and Musimon inside.

Now inside of Haru's home, the pair wasted no time as they made their way up to the second floor, approaching Haru's bedroom, where Eri slowly slid the door open, trying to be as quiet as she could, before the trio made their way inside, where Astora and Eri smiled at the sleeping forms of Haru and Gatchmon.

As Gatchmon slept sitting up, using one of Haru's old plush toys as a pillow, Astora and Eri saw the search Appmon swinging his claws a little.

"Take that, Leviathan..." He mumbled in his sleep, which made Eri giggle a little, having to admit it was cute to see the small Appmon dreaming about their great battle against Leviathan's physical form.

And while Gatchmon continued in his subconscious actions, looking at Haru, the green haired boy was resting peacefully, his body tucked under the covers as he slept silently, not moving an inch.

But from his chest slowly moving up and down, his breathing and the smile on his face, Astora and Eri could see the protagonist of their group was in a deep sleep, allowing the pair to continue with their plans.

Kneeling down, Astora slipped the backpack off and presented it before him and Eri, rummaging through until he withdrew the Hypno Zapper and a pair of his headphones, which the blond then held out, offering the two devices to Eri, where she took them into her possession and began to approach Haru.

"Sweet dreams, Casanova." She whispered as she unlocked a small section on the handle of the Hypno Zapper, revealing a small port, where she plugged the headphone cable within, set the device beside Haru's bed and carefully slid the headphones over the sleeping boy's ears, causing him to give off a faint moan, but he continued to sleep, unaware that his mind was starting to take in a set of mental commands Astora had issued before he and Eri had headed off.

As Haru slept, he could hear Astora's voice in his head, hearing each word the blond was saying and found the voice had a hypnotic quality to it, which he unknowingly absorbed.

"Haru, you have always been a great person and an even greater friend, which is why you deserve to be happy. You deserve someone to be by your side, not only as your friend but as your girlfriend, that is why you will no longer allow your insecurities hold you back. You will ask Ai out. You will find out if her feelings are the same to yours'. And if they are, you will do whatever it takes to win Ai's heart."

As the Hypno Zapper's message continued to loop and replay itself, ensuring the commands were planted deep within Haru's head, from their position, Astora and Eri smiled, where the pink haired idol set her head on Astora's shoulder, giving a light and content sigh.

"Just think about it, my Master. Soon Haru and Ai will know the same love we have come to embrace." Eri whispered, giggling as she added. "Maybe we could even go double dating?"

"Anything to make you smile, my sexy Goddess." Astora whispered in reply, continuing to make Eri blush at her Master's words and high praise toward her, leading to the pair engaging in another longing kiss, knowing that as they continued to express their love, the love within Haru would reveal itself quite soon.


	2. Haru and Ai

The next morning, after serving herself and her father a loving breakfast and wishing him a good day off, from behind the counter of Kashinoki books, Ai smiled.

With her father taking more business roles outside of the shop, it allowed Ai to stay back and get to chat with her customers, to open others up to the world of reading.

It also allowed her to take a break every so often to go down to the App Driver's secret base and relax with her friends.

However, hearing the chime above the door, Ai turned her head, continuing to smile as she was about to greet her first customer.

"Good morning and welcome to Kashinoki books." Ai said with her ever cheerful tone, before asking. "How might I help you today?"

Waiting to hear a request or question, some confusion came across Ai as she was presented with a massive bouquet of flowers, obstructing the sight of the one offering her such a gift.

But managing to place the flowers upon the counter, her confusion heightened when she saw that it was Haru, only she noticed a strange smile on his face.

"Good morning to you too, Ai." Haru replied, keeping his smile as he asked. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for lunch? If not, would you care to join me?"

"We could go to the 'net and take a relaxing walk on the beach. We could visit any of the Appmon islands and have a picnic, or we could just stay here, so long as you are happy, I don't mind." The green haired protagonist then offered, continuing to surprise Ai at Haru's suggestions, as well as how they revolved around the two of them.

Blushing a little, Ai managed to speak.

"It's a nice offer, Haru... but would you mind if I gave it some thought...?" The blonde asked, not wanting to upset Haru at his kind gesture, but found herself fairly confused.

And at her words, Haru just rose his right hand, smiled and said in reply. "I understand. Please, take all the time you need."

"If you come to a decision, I'll be downstairs." The protagonist then said, taking one of the books from off of the shelf, before reaching around the bookshelf that lead to their hideout, reaching around until he heard a click sound, where the staircase to the lower levels revealed itself, allowing Haru to head on down with the book he was carrying.

Even though Haru had left the room, Ai remained just as confused, a blush still on her face, continuing to stare at the bookshelf as it closed up, wondering why Haru seemed so different all of a sudden.

But she was broken from her latest confusion when she heard the chime go off again, turning to see Astora and Eri, where she was left in another confusing state as she noticed the Apptuber and the young idol were holding hands.

"Morning, Ai." Eri greeted, before looking at her with a curiousness and asking. "You look like something's distracting you. Is everything ok?"

"To be honest, it's Haru." Ai replied, her attention drawn back to the bookshelf that lead to their small getaway. "He just arrived a couple of minutes ago, but he was acting really strangely."

Though they knew what Ai meant, playing along with her, Astora asked. "How do you mean?"

"He offered me these flowers and asked me to lunch." Ai said, gesturing to the large bouquet of flowers, causing Astora and Eri to look at one another, then at her with puzzled expressions, before Eri asked. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Well it's just so strange of Haru to do something like this. I admit it is sweet, but it's left me wondering..." Ai began to say, looking at Astora and Eri with mixed feelings as she asked. "Do you think Haru likes me?"

From the question, both App Drivers smiled, where Eri remained stationed beside the desk, while Astora approached the front door, confusing the blonde as he suddenly locked the door shut and swung the sign on the glass around, indicating the shop was closed for the time being.

"Before we can answer that, we need you to answer a question we have." Eri then said, getting Ai's focus.

"Do you like Haru?" Eri asked plainly, which caused Ai to freeze up, the question catching her completely off guard and causing her to blush.

"I... Well I... I... Haru is..." Ai managed to say, stuttering a reply, which caused Astora to grin.

"I think somebody needs a little assistance in their answer." Astor then said, causing the same grin to appear on Eri's face, confusing Ai as Eri seemed to embrace Astora, wrapping her arms around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder, but also as the Apptuber pulled out a strange looking device from the backpack he was wearing.

Confused at the device, Ai wanted to ask what it was, what Astora and Eri were doing, whether or not they were a couple, but the blonde had no time to ask any of her thoughts as Astora pulled the trigger, releasing Ai of all thought, along with freewill as she was placed under the Hypno Zapper's power.

And as Ai stood at attention with a familiar blank expression, Eri smiled.

"Now let's try that again." She said, before repeating her question. "Do you like Haru?"

With nothing to hold back her true thoughts, Ai gave her reply.

"I do..." Ai replied, a light blush appearing on her face as she told Eri and Astora. "I care for Haru so much... Haru is so sweet, so kind, and he's always been there for me... Whenever I see him, it just brightens my day, especially when he smiles at me... I love him so much... I just can't imagine my life without him..."

"Then you should be with with." Astora said, realizing that like him and Eri, Haru and Ai were meant to be together.

And just like him and Eri, Haru and Ai's relationship needed a little assistance.

"Ai, as of right now you are Haru's slave. You accept this because you love Haru and want to be with him. You will be his slave not only because you love him, but as a way of repaying Haru for all his kindness. While you will obey his every command, I know he'll treat you with nothing but love and devotion and be the Grooviest Master for you." Astora went on to say, smiling as Ai simply nodded, accepting the mental commands, perceiving Haru no longer as a mere friend but as her love and Master.

With the commands set, all that was left was to awaken Ai.

And Astora grinned at just how he could achieve that as he began to circle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, thinking it to be just a small bonus to give to Haru, before grinning as he came across 'The Breast Enhancement Mode'.

"Ai, after I zap you, you will awaken and everything I said will come to your mind. You will find yourself longing for Haru, to be with him and do as he commands." The Apptuber said as he aimed the Hypno Zapper at Ai, pulled the trigger and cast out another beam of multi-coloured energy upon her.

Only this time Ai began to moan as her breasts grew and expanded, becoming almost as big as Eri's, going from a B-cup to a very close D-cup.

While life returned to her eyes, her smile quickly followed, only it was filled with appreciation, love and devotion, continuing to leave Astora and Eri smiling, before the young idol asked. "So how do you feel now?"

"Never better." Ai replied contently, giving off a dreamy sigh as she looked at the flowers her Master had presented to her, where she then bowed to Astora and Eri and said with a respectful voice, trying to keep her longing in control. "But if you'll excuse me. My Master wished to spend some time with me, and I also share that desire."

"We understand." Astora replied with a smile as he set the Hypno Zapper back in his backpack, slid his arm around Eri's waist, holding her close as he escorted his girl to the front door and prepared to leave, to give Ai and her Master/ some private time of their own.

"Have fun, girlfriend." Eri called out before leaving, which caused Ai's smile to change from sweet to longing.

'If Haru is as good as he is a hero, then there isn't a doubt in my mind.' Ai thought with a longing, quickly checking to make sure that the door to the bookshop was indeed locked, before heading over to the bookshelf, activating the switch within and quickly making her way downstairs and to her waiting Master.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Walking down the stairs and arriving at the bottom to the base of the App Drivers, Ai smiled sweetly as she saw Haru sitting upon the couch, deep in thought as he was reading the book he had borrowed.

But looking at Haru, his smiling face, his lively eyes, Ai just wanted him more and more, causing her to look down at herself, cup her breasts a little, trying to display a little more cleavage, before she walked over, moving around the couch and immediately getting Haru's attention.

At seeing Ai, Haru smiled, set his book aside and asked. "So did you decide if you wanted to go out with me today?"

From the question, Ai smiled back and shook her head.

"I don't want to go out with you today." Ai began to say, before surprising Haru a little as she discarded her clothing, pulling the garment over her head and leaving her standing in a pink bra and matching panties, allowing Haru to take in Ai's amazing body, before the blonde then declared. "I want to spend my life with you."

"Haru Shinkai, please accept me as your humble slave." Ai then said, as she knelt before Haru and told the green haired boy with a certainty in her voice. "I have come to see that you are the one I love with all my heart, the one I who fills my heart and makes me smile everyday. I want to keep that feeling going, so please, do this for me."

"I admit this is a bit of a surprise." Haru confessed, but at Ai's tone and how she seemed so dedicated to such a position, Haru gave a warm smile and added in reply. "But if you're serious about this, then I cannot stop you."

Knowing she could be with the one she loved, Ai sat up, giving off a warm smile as she wrapped her arms joyfully around Haru.

"Thank you, Master. I promise I will be the best slave I can for you." Ai then said, before backing away a little, where she and Haru meet eyes in a warm gaze.

And needing nothing else to say, the pair then moved in, kissing each other deeply and lovingly, establishing their bond as Master and slave.

With the pleasantness that came with their kiss, as well as feeling their bodies come into close contact with each other Haru and Ai wanted so much more, desiring to do more than just kiss, which caused Haru to act on their shared desires, where he showed his hidden dominance as he set his hands on Ai's sides and lay her on the couch, leaving her moaning from Haru's surprising actions.

"Master, I'm really liking this side of you." Ai commented, causing Haru to smile as he climbed on top of the blonde and told her in reply. "When I set myself to something, you know I give it my all."

"One of the qualities that made me fall in love with you, my Master." Ai said lovingly, before moaning again as Haru moved his head down, engaging her in another deep kiss, continuing to put the pair in the mood and wanting each other more and more.

Remaining in their embrace, kissing Ai with obvious love and desire, Haru continued to express his actions as he reached up with his right hand and grabbed at Ai's left breast.

"Oh, Master..." Ai moaned, parting from her Master's lips as she felt his hand start to rub around her breast, massaging and caressing it with an obvious care and sensitivity, putting the needs of his beloved before his own, which only continued as Haru then moved his head down, kissing along Ai's neck and collarbone before coming to her left breast, where the green haired boy began to lightly run his tongue against the sensitive skin, the actions of which left Ai moaning louder and feeling more of her Master's love.

"Master, you are making me feel so good..." The blonde proclaimed through her pleasure, causing Haru to look up at his beloved and smile, glad his slave was happy with him, but he wanted to keep going, to show Ai just how much he loved her, just how much she meant to him.

Taking his head off of Ai's breast, Haru kissed and licked down Ai's body, his tongue and lips running along the smooth skin of her stomach, kissing around her belly button, which tickled a little, before Haru reached Ai's panties, looking to see the pink garment gaining a wet patch from the excitement that filled her.

However, Ai was slightly embarrassed by her body's reaction to her Master's pleasure, causing her to cross her legs.

But seeing this, Haru looked at Ai and gave her a caring and understanding smile.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Haru told the blonde as he set his hands on her thighs, gently parting her legs and adding with a continued care in his voice. "You are beautiful, never forget that."

Comforted by her Master's words, Ai relaxed herself, allowing Haru to set her legs down, before setting his hands on the sides of her hips, lightly grabbing hold of the sides of her panties and pulling them down her legs, tossing Ai's underwear aside and leaving her lying naked beneath the green haired boy.

Looking at Haru with a curious expression, Ai wondered what was running through her Master's mind, wondering if her naked body was pleasing to him.

But from the smile that then appeared on his face, Ai felt assured, completely relaxing and allowed her Master complete access to her body, where Haru spread her legs out further, sunk his head between Ai's legs and began licking at her pussy, running his tongue along her womanhood and causing Ai to moan and grip at the cushions of the couch at the sudden pleasure that filled her body.

"Master, that feels really nice..." Ai commeneted, continuing to moan as she felt her Master's tongue continuing to run along her slit, before Haru stopped for a moment to look back up at his blonde haired slave, giving her another heartwarming smile as he told her. "And I promise it'll only get better."

Keeping true to his word, Haru moved back down, not only running his tongue along Ai's pussy, but actually sliding it inside of her, the action causing Ai to arch her back a little and give a great moan.

"Oh, Master... you... you are wonderful...!" Ai let out, continuing to lose herself to the pleasure that filled her body, feeling Haru was putting it all in as he kept licking at Ai's pussy, continuing to provide Ai with great amounts of pleasure.

Continuing to lick at Ai's pussy, his tongue moving deeply inside of the blonde's folds, Ai just kept moaning and moaning, feeling nothing but pleasure and excitement, where her longing her Haru continued to increase, her desire consuming her as she began to think of various way to please her Master in return.

But feeling her climax approaching, Ai began to shift around, managing to let out through her moaning. "Master, I'm close... I can't... I can't..."

"Just let it go." Haru then cut in, removing his face from Ai's folds, where he gazed at her with another heartfelt smile, before sliding his fingers inside of Ai's womanhood, making sure that her first time with him would be the best experience for her.

His fingers continuing to move in and out of her, Ai was unable to contain her pleasure, where she then cried out for her Master as she came, releasing her sexual fluids allover Haru's fingers, leaving the blonde smiling as she looked up at her Master with a continued devotion.

"Master, that felt so good..." Ai said with a content voice, smiling as she looked at the protagonist of their group, which caused Haru to smile back, glad Ai was satisfied with the pleasure he had given to her.

But wanting to repay her Master and his selflessness, Ai moved her hands up, not only to unzip Haru's jacket, but to help him out of it, where a more alluring smile appeared on her face as she said. "And after everything you did for me, allow me to return the pleasure, to show you that I can also please you."

Relaxing himself upon the couch, Haru then watched as Ai repositioned herself, resting herself on her knees and before Haru, showing her love and desire to please her Master as she moved between Haru's legs, unzipped his pants, pulling them down, as well as the green boxers he was wearing, leaving Haru sitting naked on the couch and Ai blushing as she took in her Master's naked form.

"Master, you have such an amazing body." Ai said as she continued to take in the form of the green haired protagonist, seeing the combination of his days fighting Leviathan's forces and his continued soccer training had given him a great physique.

But refocusing on seeing to it that her Master was satisfied and had experienced similar pleasures to her, Ai moved herself closer to Haru's crotch, opening her mouth and taking Haru's erect member inside her mouth, licking and sucking slowly at his member.

At the feeling of Ai's mouth siding around his shaft, moving up and down, Haru groaned loudly.

"Ai, that's really good..." Haru could just say, his words and the praise within them caused Ai to remove her mouth off of Haru's cock and smile.

"And I promise it will get much better, my beloved Master." Ai replied with a sweet and loving smile, before staying true to her word as she brought her hands around her breasts, pressed them around Haru's cock and started to slide them up and down his shaft, surprising Haru at Ai's actions, but left him unable to do anything but groan at the sudden pleasure that came with Ai's obvious devotion.

Remaining between Haru's legs as she continued to slide her breasts around, as well as up and down her Master's manhood, Ai ran her tongue along the tip whenever it came into view out from between her tits, not only keeping Haru in a great state of pleasure, but from his groans and the expression of pleasure upon her face, Ai could also feel herself getting a sense of pleasure herself, finding that with her Master aroused, it was also turning her on.

Remaining between Haru's legs, Ai continued to pleasure her Master for another thirty minutes, pressing her breasts tightly around Haru's cock, causing his groans to grow louder with each minute that passed.

"Listen to me, Ai... you have... you have to stop... I can't hold it..." Haru groaned in warning, putting his care for Ai above his pleasure again.

And though Ai did stop, she kept her breasts around Haru's cock and looked at him with a heartfelt smile.

"It's alright, Master. I want this." The blonde said happily, before continuing in her actions, resuming to rub her breasts around Haru's member until the green haired boy was unable to contain himself.

"Oh, Ai!" Haru let out loudly as he reached his limit and came, his seed shooting out of his dick and into Ai's waiting mouth, where she did her best to swallow Haru's load, finding the rest spurt along her cheeks and her chest.

Recovering from his release and seeing the state of his blonde haired slave, Haru quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Ai. I swear I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, Master. I said I wanted this." Ai cut in as she moved up, took a seat in Haru's lap and set her fingers on his lips, silencing him.

"Besides, you taste as sweet as you look." Ai added with a more sly smile, sliding her free hand along her cheek and licking off the cum she managed to scoop up.

Feeling his member throb lightly at Ai's naughtier side, Haru knew he had to have Ai right then and there, causing him to set his hands on Ai's body, setting her back on the couch, where she lay on her back, looking up with desire as Haru discarded his t-shirt and got on top of her, causing both to moan a little at the feeling of Haru's member brushing against Ai's lower lips.

But with their love overweighting any worries they had, Haru thrust forward, pushing all of his cock into Ai's waiting womanhood, which caused her to cry out in pure pleasure.

"Oh, Master!" Ai exclaimed in pure lust and joy, her lustful mind not even registering as she lost her virginity, only the immense pleasure filled her as Haru began to move his cock in and out of her, hitting all the right places and causing her to continue to moan and praise her lover.

"Master... Oh, Master it's... it's so good... oh, yes!... you're perfect...!" Ai exclaimed as she continued to moan with pleasure, loving each second Haru was inside of her, which only increased when Haru set his hands tighter on Ai's hips, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of her folds.

"Don't count yourself out, Ai... Your body is amazing...!" Haru groaned as he continued making love to Ai, unable to hold back his smile, loving the feelings filling him, and that he could share them with the one he had longed for for so long.

"More... Please, Master, give me more...!" Ai then cried out, seemingly losing herself to the pleasure that filled her, where Haru was more than happy to oblige as he not only sped up his thrusts, but moving down, the protagonist began kissing and licking along Ai's bare breasts, giving all the pleasure he could to his beloved.

With nobody to bother them, Haru and Ai made love for another hour, where both felt complete joy, feeling their love and their pleasure consume them, feeling as though that the only thing that mattered in the world was them and their love.

But feeling Ai's folds clamp tightly around his cock, while feeling it twitching a little inside of her, Haru and Ai knew that they were coming close to their climaxes.

"Master, I'm so close... I can't..." Ai began to moan in warning, before she was silenced as Haru kissed her.

"Me too..." He said, breaking from Ai's lips, where he called. "Cum... cum with me...!"

Giving into their needs for release, Haru and Ai both felt a wave of pleasure rush through them as they had their climaxes, where Ai arched her back into Haru's being, crying out as she came, not only at the feel of her orgasm, but at feeling Haru cumming inside of her, leaving both in states of pure bliss.

After their climaxes began to ware off, panting heavily after all the energy he had used, the green haired boy remained on top of Ai, resting her head on her breasts, not that she minded.

"Thank you, Master..." Ai panted as she looked upon her lover with heartfelt eyes and a loving tone. "Thank you for making my first time so perfect... I love you..."

"And I love you, Ai." Haru said in a matching reply, giving his beloved another kiss that left her moaning, loving the feel of her Master's lips on hers'.

And knowing that it would be sometime before her father came back, Ai smiled at Haru, looking at her Master with a continued need, where she asked. "Master, want to make love again?"

At the question, Haru smiled as he pulled himself up, hovering over Ai, who giggled as she felt her Master kissing her neck again, leading to the pair indulging in their love for the next few hours.

-End Lemon-

After Haru and Ai had finished in their pleasure, feeling their love for each other only growing stronger, the pair eventually caught up with Astora and Eri, thanking them for the assistance they had in helping them in expressing their love, but to also assist in making sure that their friends and their families also understood the situation.

While Astora had used the Hypno Zapper to not only help his parents into understanding and accepting the situation, it allowed him the opportunity for Eri to move in with them, where the pair shared and slept in Astora's bedroom.

And keeping his girl happy, Astora had made arrangements for Eri's mother to move in, having a whole wing of the Asuka residence all to herself, something Eri was very thankful for.

As for Ai, she had moved out of her home and moved in with Haru, where Gatchmon took the spare room to allow the couple to spend their nights together.

And using the Hypno Zapper on their friends, all the Appmon, Rei, Hajime and even Yujin, despite being an artificial intelligence, came to accept the changes within the lives of their friends.

And with all set and all the loose ends tied, Haru and Astora soon returned to the lower level of the Kashiki bookshop, relaxing on the couch and enjoying the display of affection Ai and Eri were putting on for them.

Before the boys were Ai and Eri, where the duo were dancing for their Master's viewing pleasure, only they were dressed in their underwear, with Ai wearing a light red bra and a matching pair of panties, while Eri was clad in a pair of yellow panties and had a brown vest wrapped around her chest, similar to the vest Astora used to wear.

And with each sway of her body, Eri's bare breasts and her nipples could be seen, the sight most pleasing to Astora's eyes, while Haru just kept his focus on his beloved.

After their dance, Ai and Eri swayed themselves toward the couch, each taking a seat in their respective Master's laps, where they looked at them with loving smiles.

"So what did you think of our dancing?" Ai asked as she ran her hand along Haru's cheek, causing the boys to smile and for Astora to say. "So Groovy!"

"Speaking of..." Eri began to say, getting the attention of the Apptuber as she withdrew Astora's smartphone from off of the table beside the couch and suggested. "I was thinking that for your next video, we could sing a duet of my song."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ai commented, before looking at Astora and declaring. "I bet all your fans will love it."

"But not as much I love my sweet Astora." Eri said in reply, kissing the Apptuber's cheek and snapping the shot of their kiss on his smartphone, automatically sending the image online to allow all of Astora's followers and the many fans of the young idol that they were dating.

And showing their own love, Haru and Ai engaged in their own loving kiss, enjoying their time together, enjoying the love they felt and knew that it would only continue to grow.

The End.


End file.
